Amnesia
by pokemaster101
Summary: FIRST STORY!Ash finally arrives in Sunnyshore City.But falling off a very tall mountain results in Ash getting amnesia! Strange dreams and blue lights plague him as a suspicious team wants his 'power'.Can Ash's friends save him or will he be lost forever?
1. Prologue

_YAY! This is my first ever story! I had to wait 2 days to start making some stories, so instead of day 3, it's day 1. Enjoy the Prologue to my first story Amnesia. R&R._

Prologue

"Yes! I can't wait till my 8th gym badge!" Ash yelled.

Dawn and Brock had to cover their ears from their loud friend.

"Geez Ash, cool it down will ya", Dawn said.

"Yeah, Sunnyshore City isn't going anywhere you know", Brock said.

"Pika!" said Pikachu.

Ash turned to face them. He put his hand behind his head and smiled, embarrassed.

"heh heh, sorry guys I'm just so psyched for my next gym battle", he said.

"We can see that", Brock said.

_Meanwhile, _

Team Rocket's been spying on them through some bushes.

"Now's the perfect time to get Pikachu", exclaimed Jessie.

"Whys dat Jes?", Meowth asked.

Jessie points to a nearby mountain. It was very tall. (A/N: At least half the size of Mt. Everest in our world ). If you looked from where they were, it would look to be pretty hard to climb, but up close it was like climbing a hill. (A/N: Very smooth). It also had terrible wind currents this time of year.

"What about it?".

"When the twerps not looking we can snatch it and hide behind the mountain, then when the close is clear, we'll bring it to the boss.

"Wow Jessie, I guess you finally had a decent idea for once", James said.

Jessie glared at him. Then she punched him. "and what do you mean by _**that**_James!".

James rubbed his forehead and backed away. "N-n-nothing J-j-jes-s-s-i-e, I did-d-dn't say an-nythi-ing.

Jessie smiled. "That's what I thought you said".

* * *

_Meanwhile the Meanwhile,_

Ash and Co. made it to Sunnyshore City's Pokemon Center. Brock was just flirting with Nurse Joy when Croagunk punched him and took him away. His and Dawns pokemon were healed already but Ash's were still there relaxing, except Pikachu who was on Ash's right shoulder.

"They can rest for the rest of the day." , Ash told Nurse Joy.

"Okay then", she said.

"Hey Ash", Dawn said. "Can I go to the new contest traiing hall a little outside of town? (A/N: Made it up ).

"Sure Dawn", He replied.

"That should help you train for the Grand Festival, Dawn", Brock added.

Ash and Dawn sweat- dropped anime style. He was _fast _at recovering, man. And I mean _really_!

"Yeah, see ya guys later", she said. Then her and Piplup ran out of the Pokemon Center.

"Pip Piplup" Piplup said.

Brock then turned to Nurse Joy. "Can I help you with your work"?

"Sure".

Ash then said, "I think I'm going to go look for the gym leader".

Brock rolled his eyes….well slits..er..you get the point. "Go for it". He was used to this from his friend.

Ash wasted no time dashing out of the place.

* * *

When he got outside, he was amazed at the city. It was busy having reconstructions so the map didn't show how to get to anything yet. There was now an upper level outside the city. Poor Ash. He doesn't know what to do. He sighed.

"Now what". He started walking. He stopped near a mountain. He started to gaze at it. Then all of a sudden, a giant rubber hand snatched Pikachu from his shoulder. He turned around to look at the familiar Meowth-shaped balloon we all know and love….NOT!

They then started to say their motto. (A/N: I'm only reciting this once per story, no backround subscription, sorry; and also changing the thing the charaters say. Like instead of I said its Name:).

Jessie: Listen, is that a voice I hear?

James: Its speaking to me loud and clear.

Jessie: On the wind.

James: Past the stars.

Meowth: in your ear.

Jessie: Bringing chaos at a breakneck pace.

James: Dashing hope putting fear in its place.

Jessie: A rose by any other name just as sweet.

James: When everythings worse our work is complete.

Jessie: Jessie!

James: And its James!

Meowth: Meowth now dats a name.

Jessie: Putting the do-gooders in their place.

James: We're Team Rocket.

Meowth: In your face!

Wobbuffet: Wo-ooobbuffet!

Mime Jr.: Mime mime mime.

(A/N: Twitch.. very long…twitch).

Ash: Team Rocket!

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu!

The trio wasted no time in flying towards the mountain.

Ash: Hey get back here! He started to run up the mountain.

The four of the them made it up to the top, but Ash hid behind the balloon.

The trio got out and looked thoughtful. They looked over the edge for the twerp. He wasn't there. The coast was clear! They laid down on the ground and fell asleep. Ash slowly made his way over to Pikachu and successfully pulled the hand off of Pikachu.

Ash: You okay buddy?

Pikachu: Pika!

Unfortunately the hand made a squeaking sond when he pulled it off and woke up Team Rocket. They glared at each other. Jessie called ot her Yanmega.

Jessie: Yanmega use silver wind!

Ash: Pikachu use thunderbolt!

The silver wid never made it in time because Pikachu's thunderbolt went right through it and struck them and thay were flying through the sky.

Trio: This is getting old………WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!!!

A white star flickered in the sky.

Ash: Nice job Pikachu.

Pikachu: Pika Pikachu!

All of a sudden a strong wind current came and knocked Ash off his feet. He was sent hurtling off the cliff.

Ash:WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Pikachu: PIIIIIIIKKKKKKAAAPPPPIII!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_Yay first chapter done! That line just started the 5__th__ page of this chapter. I'm debating whether or not Misty should come or not. I'll let you guys decide. Anyways Review!_

_P.S. Tell me why people want reviews so much. Is it to just to see what people think of the story?_

_Anyways see ya'll later! _


	2. Ash is in Trouble!

_I've decided to put Misty in. I love Pokeshipping and it goes with the story (and to have more characters). Also I might add OCs, which stands for….?. Got to think of where to put u guys then though. Oh! Got it! Anyways,……..PLEASE REVIEW!!! R&R! I need a few pointers, please. I also screwed up the mountains height. LOL I don't own pokemon.._

**Chapter 1: Ash is in Trouble!**

Near the other side of Sunnyshore City, a water pokemon tournament was being held. Just 5 minutes ago there was a winner. A girl with red hair walked out with an Azurill in her arms. She won and was rewarded with a necklace with 5 different water pokemon charms. She was wearing it now. It had a gyarodos, dewgong, golduck, corsola, and a horsea charm on it, from her choice. She was walking towards the pokemon center to get her pokemon healed.

When she got in the first thing she saw was a guy in a white apron and a nurses cap. She sweat dropped, then looked around to spot a cabinet that read guy and girl nurses clothes. The guy side said out of supply while the girl side was half full.

_Oooooooh. _She thought.

Then she noticed he looked familiar. It took her a minute to realize it was Brock! She ran up to the desk. Brock turned around.

"Can I help- he didn't finish because he recognized it being Misty!

"What are you doing here"!? They both said in unison.

Misty spoke first to tell him that there was a water tournament being held and wanted to try it out. Brock told her about Ash's gym battle.

"Typical Ash" she says.

They both share a good laugh until the door opens and Dawn and her Piplup walks in.

She looks at Misty and introduces herself. "Hi my names Dawn and this is my partner, Piplup. " Pip Piplup" he says.

Misty introduces herself and Azurill. Then Dawn realizes something. "Hey you're the 'Lure Girl'"!

Misty looks confused.

Ash carries a lure that looks like you annnnd he NEVER lets me use it.

Misty blushes and turns away. Dawn and Brock laugh.

"Where is Ash anyway"? Misty asks.

"Oh. He is out looking for the gym. But kind of hard to find without a map which nobody made yet.

All three of them laugh.

"I guess we'll have to wait for him to get back" Misty says.

* * *

Pikachu is looking down from on top of the mountain. It watched it's trainer plummet towards the earth. He couldn't do a thing but look for him; and that's exactly what he is doing right now. Pikachu is running with tears in his eyes down the mountain for it's beloved trainer.

(A/N: these weird border lines appear in the wrong spot ).

While Pikachu was looking for its trainer, Ash was having a dream.

_Ash's dream_

ASH'S POV

Where am I? It feels like I ran into a wall of bricks. Ugh, my head.

I sat up. I looked around. It was all a red, blue, and purple vortex. (A/N: like in 'Sleepless in Pre-Battle'). Then it all went white. My head felt dizzy, like it's being drained. Then it all goes black.

Normal's POV

Pikachu found him. But his head was bleeding really bad, and his hair was red.

Pikachu then decided to call someone. It fired up it's cheeks and shot a thunderbolt in the sky. Then it yelled: Pika pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!

A doctor who is a specialist in injuries near and the head, (A/N: forgot what they were called), was walking to work when he saw a lightnng bolt fire into the sky and heard a Pikachu cry.

Knowing something was up he threw a pokeball and out came a staraptor. He hopped on it and flew towards the lightning bolt and Pikachu cry.

Pikachu looked up to see a bird flying towards him. Grateful that someone heard him he began to jump and yell: Pika pika!

The doctor looked down to the cry to see a Pikachu waving towards him. He flew down.

" What's the matter little guy?"

Pikachu points behind him to something red. The doctor squints to see a boy with a black jacket with a yellow 'V' in the middle, a white undershirt, blue baggy jeans, red and black shoes, black and blue fingerless gloves and a red cap on the floor beside him. He had black hair. The doctor noticed red mixed in with his black hair and was trailing down his face.

"oh no!" he said realizing what it was and running towards him. He inspected him. There was a medium size hole on his head. " this kid needs help!". He scooped him up, careful not to touch his head so much and put him on staraptor. Pikachu hopped on followed by the doctor. "full speed ahead to the hospital staraptor"! with a thrust of it's wings staraptor started to fly to the hospital.

_Done finally. What will happen to Ash? Will he be ok? Will his friends know and help him? You'll have to wait to find out! REVIEW!!!...please?_

_P.S. 3 pages__ im going to tell you how many pages in each chapter for now on and that includes my other stories._


	3. Guilty

_So sorry for the long update. I had FCAT, a project and tests all in the same week! Not to mention I was dead sick Monday but still went to school. But anyways… I was mainly studying. But I'm back and ready for action!_

**Chapter 2: The Dream**

Misty, Brock, and Dawn were quietly waiting for Ash's return. They were talking about past adventures.

" and then, he dressed like a girl just to get into the gym!" said misty. Misty, brock and dawn were laughing. " yeah well he cross-dressed to help a guy confess his love for a girl" said brock. "kind of sounds like you brock" said misty. Brock stopped while dawn and misty were in hysterics. "hey guys cut it out" said brock. " alright, alright" said dawn while her and misty snickered. " oh yeah. That reminds me ash cross-dressed at a miltank milk cafe!" everyone laughed so hard that the whole place shook.

When they calmed down they were wondering were ash went to.

" I sure hope he's okay," Said misty. " brock are you sure he left _just _to look for the gym?"

"pretty sure".

Dawn said "well where can he be?"

While this was happening, a cloaked figure was watching the scene from the window. He was recording the 3 kids for his boss to know whose who. When he was done, he took out a camera and took each of their pictures. After he was done with that, he left. Then he smiled.

"Phase 1 complete".

At the hospital, the doctor was operating on ash. The boy made no movements but was still alive. When he was done he left for a while. Ash won't be waking up for a few days.

Ash's head was heavily bandaged. It would take a long time to recover. He was wearing a blue-green hospital gown. His clothes were on a desk next to him.

Pikachu was watching him from one corner of the bed. It walked to where ash's head was and curled up. "pikapi…", he said. Then he went to sleep.

_Ash's Dream_

He was in that same swirly vortex place. He looked around. Then he got up and walked around. Then the scenery changed to a forest. It was raining. Lightning flashed. Thunder roared.

" there he is!" said a silhouette of a man.

Ash turned and ran. He jumped over logs and moved through bushes. Then he tripped and scraped his arm.

"ow" he said and looked to see blood. He then noticed his clothes were teared up and ruined as well as dirty.

He noticed a river nearby. He went over and splashed water on his face. He looked at his face and gasped. It was all bloody and looked as if it would just peel off.

"get him" said another silhouette.

Ash ran faster this time but someone picked him up by the arms. He was kicking and screaming. Then he saw a blue light. Then everything went black.

Back with the gang, they decided to look for him. On their way they spotted a newspaper that's headline was:

**Boy Found with Head Injury **

**Near Mountain on Northwest Side **

**of Sunnyshore City**

It then said what the boy looked like. "hey that's Ash!", said brock.

By when he was done saying that they went full speed ahead towards the hospital.

When they got there, they went to the reception desk.

"hey, do you now which room the boy who fell off a mountain is?", brock said, too worried to flirt.

"yes, he's in room: 213", she said.

"thanks".

Then all of them went running faster than the speed of light; which they all tripped over each other and got in a heap on the floor.

"Ow! Hey!" . they were all arguing until security showed up.

They all got off each other one by one and apologized. Then they all ran towards ash's room.

" no running", he said.

They all slowed down to a walk but when they turned the corner, they started to run again.

Meanwhile, the cloaked figure made his way to the hospital and looked throught he window of room 213 and stared at the boy in front of him. He took a good look at the boy and nodded his head. He took out the camera again and took his picture. He smiled and waited for the kids to come. He got out his recording device.

When the gang made it to ash's room, they all gasped. He was sleeping and looked completely battered. The only sounds in the room were his heart monitor.

Pikachu looked up and smiled. "Pikachu pika pika!" , it whispered.

They all went to wards ash's bed. Ash's expression was hard to describe. Pain, sad,confused, and relieved all at the same time.

"wha- what happened"? asked dawn.

"he must of fell down the cliff" , said brock.

Misty put her hand on ash's forehead lightly and traced it down towards his cheek. " he must of fell down the mountain and banged his head".

"Yeah, and judging about his bandages, he landed on it pretty hard." Said brock.

"but what made him fall?" asked dawn.

They all pondered for a minute. Ash isn't clumsy enough to fall off, so…

"Team Rocket.", they all said.

Pikachu nodded and made a movement that looks like waves with its paws.

"water?" asked misty.

"No, wind", Brock said. "wind currents. I read about that. It happens all the time this year."

They all groaned.

Misty realized her hand was still on ash's cheek and took it away, blushing.

Dawn and brock looked over at ash.

" get well soon, ash…" said dawn.

"yeah, you can do it buddy." Said brock.

Misty looked over at ash. "oh ash…"

_Longest chappie yet! 4 pg __. You can make a pretty good guess why I called this ash's dream. Anyway,… what will happen next? Will ash recover? How come in the dream he got hurt? Who is this cloaked figure? You'll have to wait and find out. _

_-.- yeah, yeah I know. I hate waiting too…_


	4. Business Like No Other

_Chapter 4 baby. Wooooooooooo!_

**Chapter 4: Business Like No Other**

Our heroes are waiting for ash to wake up from his fall. Misty was sitting in a chair next to the bed, holding ash's hand. Dawn was sitting on the other side of the bed. Brock was sitting near the end of the bed. He got up to ask a nurse when ash is going to wake up.

When he got back, he said: "She said he'll wake up in a few days."

Dawn and misty groaned.

"I also asked his condition. She said it was a few injuries here and there, but his head is the main problem. A part of his head is damaged from landing on it…but it will heal!" he said before the other 2 started crying. "He will be in a comatose state till then".

They all proceeded to wait until ash woke up.

_**Meanwhile,**_

At a HQ near Sunnyshore City, another cloaked figure was pacing down a hallway except this one was female. She was getting bored waiting for her partner to come back. Her boss sent her on guard duty.

_Damn, this sucks! Being on guard duty, waiting for him to come back, it is really boring. _She thought.

Then a grunt came and told her the boss wanted to see her. She went and got into the office. She sat down on a leather chair. Her boss was writing plans down. He looked up.

"Alright elite, I want you to go to kanto, johto, hoenn, and sinnoh and find and record any information about the boy's friends.

_Finally, something to do than to watch this place. _She thought. "Yes sir".

She got up and left. When she was walking down the corridor, she saw 2 of her fellow elites talking about the kid. She walked over to them.

"What are you two talking about?", she asked.

One of them stepped forward, the male. " 'bout the kid".

"What about him?" , she asked. "Somethin' important?"

"No. just about him".

"Like what?"

The other one stepped forward, this one female. "'bout his 'power'". She said using finger quotes.

"I know about his power. It is supposed to be strong enough to save the world or something", she said. Then she walked away, whilst the other two kept talking.

She went down a hallway, up a flight of stairs, and down a corridor. When she got to the end, she turned and stopped at a wall. She felt around and stopped when her finger touched a small bump. She pushed it and a security pad came up. It said: ' password". She typed it and the wall opened revealing a weapons vault. She went in got a sniper, rocket launcher, a shot gun, and a machine gun. Her cloak was big enough to hide them all. They all had unlimited ammo. She then got out and closed the door. The security pad disappeared and the small bump reappeared. The small is in a different spot every time.

She then went to a window on the other side of the hallway. She opened it and jumped out. She pushed a button on the inside of her cloak and she started to fly. She pressed another button and she turned invisible. (A/N: special cloak …. Lucky bastard …excuse my French).

She went to her first destination: kanto.

_Ash's Dream_

When ash woke up, he was still in the forest. He tried to sit up but he was weak, tired, and hurt to move. He then noticed no one was here.

he began to wonder about that strange blue light. Did it kill those people? Or did it cause them to disappear somewhere? He was pondering this for a while.

When he was done, he looked up and was surprised to see the sun shining through… nope he wasn't surprised to see that. He was surprised to see everything _but _the sun. the forest seemed completely destroyed. It didn't even look like a forest now.

He gathered all of his strength to sit up. He laid back on a tree. Then he got a good look of himself. He gasped. He was even more dirty and bloody than before. He was surprised he was even alive!

He really was tired though. He was fighting sleep so he can get a general idea of what was going on and why he was running from those people in the first place. He had no clue.

Soon his eyes felt really heavy and could hardly keep them open. He decided to sleep so he can have and to conserve more energy.

And that's just what he did.

_Awesome! I'm done. It's a new record! I finished this on the same day. I'm very proud of myself._

_Alright enough of that. 3 pg long. Who were those people? What are they up to? What was that strange blue light? Those will be answered waaaaaaaaaaaay later in the story. So stay tuned._

Me: aw come on! I HATE waiting!

Ash: you're the one who is writing this story in the first place, y' know.

Me:………..


	5. Business Like No Other & The Phone Call

_I forgot to mention this: sorry for the long wait in one of early chapters. When I want to write I don't feel like it and vice-versa._

_Anyways here we go! R&R! By the way when I said ash will wake up in a few days, I meant 3._

_Rated T for cursing later on._

_I don't own pokemon…why am I even saying that. I only have to say it once so why am I saying it again?_

**Chapter 4 Business Like No Other Part 2 and The Phone Call (A/N sorry didn't know this was going to be a part 2, and last chapter was chapter 3 sorry for the screw up ^.^ )**

_The Next Day_

The cloaked figure looked at his watch. He clicked a button. A silhouette came up.

"Yes Elite?" asked the silhouette.

"The boy will wake in 2 days", he said.

"Damn. We don't have a lot of time… I have an idea. Just continue your work and give me a report once in a while", said the silhouette.

And with that, the screen cut off.

The cloaked figure looked up at the window again and looked at the boy.

_Hm? , _he thought. Just for a second he thought the kid's face was a different expression and he glowed a faint blue. But as quickly it showed it was gone and the kid was the same as before. He blinked. Then he got out a notepad and started to write some things down.

_Hmmm, interesting._

(A/N when I say border lines, I mean the lines in a story that tell you theres a different scene. Since these lines go in the f***ing wrong spot, I'm going to just say where we are as well for now on)

_Meanwhile at the HQ_

The boss was calling the girl. He managed to get a hold of her.

"Yes sir"? , she asked with the wind blowing on her hood.

(A/N they could see each other with their watches.)

"Just go to kanto. We don't have much time left. The boy wakes in 2 days". He said.

"Yes sir"? she said. Then she hung up.

He then called the 2 elites that were talking earlier.

"Yes sir". They said.

He pointed to the girl. "Record and get any information about the boy's friends that are in Johto." He pointed to the guy. "Same thing goes for you except in Hoenn."

"Yes sir", they said. Then they left and started to fly towards their deatinations.

Meanwhile, the girl was already making her way towards kanto. She reached the 'Welcome to Kanto!' sign and passed it. She smirked. "Alright. Now to go see his mom". She flew to the house and looked through the window. She saw lady doing dishes and a Mr. Mime sweeping. She pulled out her recording device.

"~Mime, mime, mime, mime, mime, mime~". It sang.

"~hm hm hmm, hm hm hm hmm, hm hm hm hmm~", she sang along with it.

The cloaked female smiled. She got their voices.

The lady stopped and picked up a basket.

"Mimey, can you watch the house? I'm going to give some of these fresh herbs to the Professor".

"Mime mime!"

She smiled then walked out.

The cloaked figure watched her walk away. _Cute nickname…Mimey. That might come in handy. _She smirked. She then followed the lady.

The lady was thinking: _the last time I gave the professor herbs, Ash called. Wouldn't it be funny if he called again. _She smiled.

She made it the house with the follower right behind. She went up to the porch and rang the doorbell. Tracey answered.

"Oh! Hello there Ms. Ketchum". He said.

"Hi Tracey. I came to deliver some herbs she said handing him the herbs.

"Thanks". He said taking them.

"Oh, why hello there Delia. Nice to see you", said Professor Oak coming and standing next to Tracey.

"Nice to see you too professor", she said and smiled. Then she turned to Tracey. "You know, you can call me Delia too, you know.

Tracey grinned sheepishly. "Er-yeah, right!".

"Please come in", he said moving out of the way.

"Oh thank you but I only came to deliver these herbs", she said pointing to the basket.

"Nonsense, you can come in whenever you like, come", he said guiding her into the were unaware of the invisible follower who came in as well, recording device in hand and on.

"Oh-okay", she said giving in whilst Tracey put the herbs on the counter in the kitchen.

They all went and sat on a couch. They started talking about their day.

Then all of a sudden the phone rang.

RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL! RING RING RING! RING RING RING! PHONE CALL! PHONE CALL!

Tracey got up and answered it.

"Hello", he said.

"Tracey, is that you?", asked a familiar voice.

"Yeah. Brock, is that you?", he asked.

"Yeah. Listen, is Ms. Ketchum there?"

"Yeah. She came to deliver herbs then we sat and started talking. Why?"

It took Brock a bit before replying: "I think Ms. Ketchum should hear this first", he said with a little hesitation and/or doubt in his voice.

"Um, sure." Tracey then proceeded to get up and tell Delia Brock wanted to talk to her. But that he seemed worried about something.

Delia thanked him and got up as well as the cloaked figure. Tracey sat down and the 2 woman went to the video phone.

When they got there, Delia picked up the receiver end. "Hello, Brock", she said with a smile on her face.

"Yes hello Ms. Ketchum. There's something I need to tell you", he said with worry in his tone.

"Call me Delia, dear. You know that", she said with a smile.

"Er-right." He said.

"Know what was what you wanted to tell me?"

He looked really worried, but he just cleared his throat. "Um, yeah. You seee…well…"

"Go on"

"Well Ash is…well…"

Delia froze for a moment. Her Ash? What was wrong with her baby? "What's wrong with Ash?", she asked.

Brock looked scared now. "Well… he-he's-

"Tell me!"

He winced. "He-he is…well… in the hospital with a bad head injury".

_Ash's Dream_

ASH'S POV

I woke up in the same place as before. The sun was high in the sky.

_Wow, I slept all the way 'till morning. _He thought. He sat up but fell over. "There he is!", said a silhouette. "Oh not again", I said while I got up and ran. I saw a river and jumped in while everyone ran past him. I got out. "Phew", I said wiping my forehead. But I caught a glimpse of something. I looked over and saw a blue light. It flew in one direction. He decided to follow it so he ran.

At the hospital,

They were all talking.

"Geez, before we were making fun of Ash and know he is hurt. It's like bad karma with the wrong person", said Dawn.

"I see what you mean. But it was with the right people because we care about him and now he is paying for it, making us pay as well." , said Misty.

"Both of you know that's not true. Anyways I'm going to go tell Ash's mom about this". Said Brock getting up and walking out.

"Good luck", said the 2 girls in unison.

"He's going to need it", said Misty, but Brock was already gone.

"Yeah", Said Dawn.

They both looked at Ash.

"I hope he wakes up", said Misty.

"Don't worry". Said Dawn. "I'm sure he'll-".

But Dawn didn't get to finish because she was interrupted by a _clank _sound and a loud cry, then followed by sobbing.

_Woo cliffy. Wow I'm the one saying I hated them and know I'm doing them. Weird. But I see why people like doing this. Anyways, this was 6pg. what is the boss up to? Will Ash wake up before time has run out? What was that other strange blue light? What happened at the hospital? You'll find out soon enough. Review!_

Me: you can take pretty good guess of what happened at the hospital. but until then…

Ash: review!

Me: if you don't…

Everyone: screw you!

Me: I love that line. I hope the person who made it up will let me use it. I would of finished this in 1 day if my mom hadn't caught me and forced me to go to bed. Anyways, smell ya later. 8D (I also love that line).


	6. Business Like No Other Part 3

_Let me give you a heads up. There are 4 parts to the business chapters. This one is to finish kanto and start johto & hoenn. The next chapter is to finish johto and hoenn. Sinnoh is worked in between. Ash will wake up in chapter 7. The names of the cloaked figures will be announced in this episode. Amnesia will be the key in this story. What do I mean? You'll have to stay tuned to find out…I sound like a narrator. '-.-_

_(Same ages in other stories as well involving Sinnoh)_

_Ash: 15_

_Misty: 15_

_May: 12_

_Max: 9_

_Brock: 20_

_Dawn: 10_

_Jessie: 30_

_James: 30_

_Brocks family: two 2's,3,4,5,6,two 7's, two 8's, and 9 Flint: 45, Lora: 44_

_Misty's family: Daisy, Violet, and Lily: 20_

_M&M's family: Norman: 37 and Caroline: 36_

_Cloaked figure in…_

_Sinnoh-Clyde: 25_

_Kanto-Megan: 25_

_Johto-Brianna: 25_

_Hoenn-Daniel or Danny: 25_

_Boss: LATER! :P (will be revealed when time is right)_

_P.S.–the 4 cloaked figures are just going to contact the MAIN characters& their families. You know Ash, Misty, Brock, Gary, May & Max, and Dawn._

_Anyways here's ch. 5. I don't-_

Misty: don't say it!

**Chapter 5: Business Like No Other Part 3**

Clyde looked through the window to where the video phones where. He saw the one called Brock talking to an auburn haired woman, whom was crying. He started to record and listen to them talking.

_Clank _ went the phone. Then there was sobbing.

"Mrs. Ketch- Delia, please don't cry".

She didn't hear him. "Oh my Ash! Oh my poor little baby!"

Brock kept trying to cheer her up but to no avail.

After a bit Delia asked him: "Wha- what ha-happened to A-Ash?"

"Well, we don't really know…"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW???!!!"

Brock flinched. "We-we weren't there when it happened Delia- BUT Dawn, Misty's, and I's theory is that the wind blew him off the cliff.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE WIND PUSHED HIM OFF!!!"

"We-well, there re strong wind currents this time of year. Team Rocket took Pikachu and Ash went to save it and succeeded; but ended up falling in the process".

Delia slumped back in her seat. She started to cry again.

"He-hey, don't cry again!"

Delia looked up. "Brock, where are you?"

"In the Sunnyshore City hospital in Sinnoh". He knew where this was headed.

Delia started to get up. "I'm coming over". And without another word, the screen went black.

Misty and Dawn were talking about the weird clanking sound they heard when Brock walked in.

"What happened?" asked Misty.

"I told her. She didn't take it too well. She's coming over".

They all sighed.

Clyde decided that this was enough so he decided to head over to Twinleaf Town.

When he got there ( teleport, I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID CLOAKED FIGURES! T_T), he walked to the window, invisible, and listened. He heard the T.V. running. And looked to see a blue haired woman with a glameow by her side. She was watching the Celestic Town contest. He got his recording device ready.

"My, Dawn's sure accomplished a lot lately", she said.

"Meow", said Glameow.

Clyde didn't need to ask to know that this was the young blue-haired girls mother. He looked to see her contest pictures. He wrote that she was also a top coordinator. He smiled then left.

Megan smiled while she and Delis went back to the room. Delia grabbed her purse and said: "Come on boys, lets go".

"Where to Delia, and why", asked Tracey.

Delia looked at him and said: "Ash needs me".

_That's my cue! _Thought Megan. Then she jumped out the window and headed for Pewter City while the others went to the airport.

When she got there, she peeked in saw 11 kids and 2 adults. She took out her recording device and focused on each of the kids, then she focused on the adults which were having a pokemon battle.

"Golem, use rock throw!" exclaimed Flint.

"Dodge it Azumarill and use water gun". Said Lora.

Golem's attack missed and water gun hits it's mark. Golem fell to the ground with swirlt eyes.

"Golem's unable to battle, the winner is Azumarril!' said Forrest.

They both returned their pokemon and congratulated them.

"You still have some work to do dear". Said Lora.

"Yeah yeah…". Said Flint.

Megan chuckled and flew to cerulean City.

When she got there, she went straight to the gym and peeked inside. She saw 3 girls talking. Her recording device was ready.

"You're like, getting better Daisy at this like, battling". Said Lily.

"Thanks Lily".

"You should like, tell us how you like do it. It's like, really hard". Said Violet.

"Sure Vi".

Then they started talking about battling.

Megan smiled and started to fly back to HQ.

"Mission complete".

Brianna flew to Professor Elm's place and looked inside. She saw him feedin the 3 starter pokemon. She took out her recording device.

"Ok guys, how do you like it?"

The 3 cheered.

Elm laughed and went out back into the fields. Brianna followed him.

"DINNER!"

They all came running and he started to hand out their food.

Brianna thought she should go and she did.

Daniel or Danny as his friends called him, flew to the Petalburg Gym. When he got there, he listened. His recording device was already ready.

"Alright Max, that's enough. You've done enough for 1 day", said Norman.

"Ok dad", sighed Max while putting away the brush. He was grooming the pokemon all day.

"Honey, you should rest up", said Caroline.

"But mom, I can't wait 'till I get my first pokemon. In a few months I can battle Ash! I want to learn how to help the pokemon like Brock has been teaching me".

"Not when you over exert yourself you don't".

Max pouted. Norman laughed. "Okay Max, tell you what. I want to test that".

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what I mean is…

* * *

_6 pg. Yay cliffy! I hate them so I'm getting revenge on the people who do that to me. Mwahahaha!_

Me: yay! Finally done! ~ !~

Misty: uh…how much sugar did you have?

Me: well, let's see. I had 5 cookies, a bag of chips, chocolate cake, chocolate pie, ice cream, and 3 bottles of soda!

Misty: oh good god help me *says while I'm running around laughing*

Ash: *does it with me*

Misty: not you too

Ash: yup!

Misty: great not only do I need to watch her, but now him as well.

Brock: sucks to be you!

Misty: *hits him with mallet*

Me/Ash: REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Business Like No Other Part 4

_Don't kill me! I know, I know. You had to wait a long time for a very short chapter. Sorry._

_Clefairy and jigglypuff: sing, pound, doubleslap, and defense curl_

Misty: sorry's not going to cut it. And no more disclaimer! They already know u don't own pkmn.

Me: u just said it

Misty: …shut up.

* = pokemon talk

'' = thoughts

**Chapter 6: Business Like No Other Part 4**

Clyde flew to Sandgem Town. (A/N: Damn You!). When he got there his recording device was on and he went straight to the lab.

He saw the Prof. working on the CP. (A/N: much like I am right now…~_~).

"Ok, all the pokemon are healthy and fed. Now let's let them roam around. So, Professor Rowan got up and went to go get them.

_Good. _Thought Clyde. Then he left to Lake Valor. (A/N: he's looking for someone, NOT Azelf. That would be later….AW SHIT).

When he got there he saw a boy with an umbreon training.

:Alright umbreon, use shadow ball!"

"Ummmbree!" and let loose a shadow ball into the target making it explode.

"Your accuracy has gotten way up. So let's keep it comin'!"

"Umbreon!" yelled the pokemon.

Clyde shot off the recording device and flew off to HQ, smiling.

"Mission complete".

^.^.^.^ (A/n: this will mean that this will cut to a different scene lol ^.^).

Brianna flew across the land of johto. She was looking for 2 coordinators. Oh, wair… she found them! She turned invisible and started recording.

"Drew are we there yet?"

"no"

"are we there yet?"

"no"

"are we the-"

"MAY WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?! We will get there in an hour. Now be quiet already!"

May rolled her eyes. Then she smirked.

5 minutes later

"are we there yet?"

"oh god put mercy on my soul", said drew on his knees and hands in the air.

May laughed.

Brianna snickered. Then she flew away. "mission complete".

^.^.^.^.^

"well, what I mean is a pokemon battle".

"WHAT?!"

"oh, honey. Isn't he too young for that?"

"he'll be 10 soon, it's no big deal".

Caroline groaned.

"yay! I call-"

"hold on max, let's use 2 different pokemon than the gym's".

"awwww".

"here sweetie, it's a clefairy; and you dear, a jigglypuff".

"wait, what! But mom-"

"they're both normal types, aren't they? You'll both use them".

They both groaned, but nevertheless, went to opposite sides of the field. They both called out their pokemon and started the duel. (A/N: du du du du du, du du du du duel!...sorry. yu-gi-oh reference).

"clefairy, use sing!"

"jigglypuff, use sing to counter it!"

The 2 attacks collided and ended up making big music notes (the things you see in games) with different colors lighting up the room.

"oh, it's beautiful!"

Don't get too excited caroline. The music notes went all around the room and everyone fell asleep except the 2 pokemon.

They looked at each other.

*wanna go to mcdonalds?* said clefairy.

*sure*

Then they left. (note: they are both female and it's NOT a date. So you sicko's out there better shut your trap about it!)

Danny laughed knowing what they said with a pkmn translator. (A/N: WHAT THE HELL!)

"well, that was interesting", he smirked. Then he left. While doing so, he cleared his throat. "mission complete". Then proceeded to HQ.

^.^.^.^

_Ash's Dream_

ASH'S POV

I followed he strange blue light to a lake. It started to go in and it beckoned me over. I contemplated. 'I can't breathe underwater. So why is it want me to go with it?' but before I knew what was happening, I was pulled in.

I closed my eyes and held my breath. i didn't know what was happening around me. But when we stopped, I opened my eyes. The strange blue light was right in front of me and we were really deep in the water. I guess it was trying to protect me from those weird people.

Then all of a sudden it morphed into a…a…what? (A/N: omg, he doesn't even know what a pokemon is. 0.o…I'm evil aren't i? ;p). well, I'm just goig to say...I don't know.

But when it finished, it had blue…hair?, blue? eyes (A/N: forgot), a red gem on it's forehead, arms, legs, a body yada yada yada, and 2 twin tails? (A/N: I seriously forgot what it looked like and I'm too lazy to check. Plus, I'm confusing it with another pokemon).

It looked at me and smiled. I felt like I've seen it before.

Then all of a sudden, I couldn't hold in my breath anymore, so I let it out. I started to swim up but…_it_…held me back. I couldn't take it anymore so I closed my eyes and breathed…wait a second. I thought I was supposed to breathe in water, but it felt like air. I opened my eyes and looked at the thing. It was still smiling.

It started to glow blue and the next thing I knew, it was talking.

'it's ok ash. everything will be fine. This is a dream you know. So it's time for you to wake up".

"wait! Who are you? And why did you call me ash?"

It giggled. "ash is your name. and azelf is mine. We will meet again".

"wait!" but it was too late. Before I knew what was happening, azelf glowed a bight light which blinded me. I couldn't see and I started to feel dizzy. Dark spots was appearing. I felt like I was going to die. I closed my eyes and leaned back. Then it all went black.

^.^.^.^

_Ok…I said this would be a very short ch. And it ends up being one I normally do. Weird. Anyways, 5pg. after I upload this ch., I'm going to fix my profile and start on my other stories._

Me/Ash: ~sick~ lying on couch

Misty: I told you not to eat so much sugar

Me/Ash: ~barfs on her~

Misty: ~screams~

Brock: OOOOWWWW! Misty! I'm trying to read!

Misty: well, I'm covered in vomit and- ~looks at book~ WTH brock!

Brock: what?

Misty: 'how to pick up women'?!

Brock: yeah?

Misty: ~hits him with mallet and runs to take a shower~

Me/Ash: ~sickly~ r-e-v-i-e-w...

P.S. – the reason I hadn't uploaded in a while is because I had writer's block. No, seriousely. Literally! When I tried to log in to my account it will always say not valid. But today, it worked and now I'm extremely happy! Just for me being happy, I'm going to start uploading more chapters from my absence. So until next time, smell ya later. ;)


	8. WakeUp Call and BLNO Part 5

_I am sooooooo sorry for not updating. I was working on my profile and other stories. Go check them out. I also forgot some things last chapter so this is basically half blno part 5._

_News: Nintendo revealed generation 5's starter pokemon._

Me: I'm baa-aack. Mwahahahaha…weird. . Anyways, I really missed writing this story, well typing but, you get the point. Its addicting. Oh yeah, speaking of addicting, don't do drugs or smoking or drinking. I had to watch a video for 25 minutes about smoking and the pics were just plain nasty. So stop because its bad for you and I won't have to hold in bile.

**Chapter 7: Wake-Up Call and BLNO Part 5 (Business Like No Other)**

Danny flew to Professor Birch's lab. (A/N: by the way, they already taken there pics). When he got there, he took out his recording device and recorded him. Professor Birch was feeding the pokemon then he put the device away and left. (A/N: I'm going fast alright? I want to get to the good part).

^.^.^.^.^

Clyde flew to Professor Rowan's lab. He took out his recording device. The prof. was checking the health of the pokemon. Clyde recorded him and left.

He then flew around until he spotted a group of kids. He got out his recording device.

"Yes, I just know I'm going to win the Grand Festival!", said a brown haired boy.

"Yeah yeah, we know Kenny, but _I'm_ going to win the Sinnoh League". Said a blonde haired boy.

"Yeah yeah, we know Barry", replied Kenny mocking him.

"WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" yelled a purple haired boy.

Kenny and Barry cringed away from Paul. Clyde laughed then left.

While flying, he got a message from his boss. "Clyde where are you? Hurry back quickly. The boy is going to wake up soon".

"I'm on my way". Then they hung up and Clyde flew faster to HQ.

^.^.^.^.^ ok now I'm going to slow down a bit and going to add more detail

Delia, Tracey and Professor Oak were currently on a ship to Sinnoh. The captain spoke on the intercom. "Ok ladies and gentleman, we just arrived in Canalave city. Please take your belongings and have a nice day". Delia and co. left the ship and they were now currently looking at a map of Sinnoh.

"Look, Sunnyshore city is the far eastern city. How will we make it there?" asked Delia.

"We can ride on Dragonite. It would've been too tired to make it fly all the way from Kanto, but now it will be fine. Go, Dragonite!"

He threw the pokeball and with a flash of light, out came the orange(sp?) dragon.

"ROAR!"

"Dragonite, we need you to fly us to sunnyshore city. Its right here" he said pointing to it on the map. "It's the most eastern city, so fly that way" he said pointing where the dock was. (Poo: I'm doing it from the games pov and the maps).

"ROOAR" and with that, Prof. oak, Delia, and Tracey (me: u thought I forgot about him, didn't you? ;) ) got on Dragonite and it flew to its destination: Sunnyshore city.

^.^.^.^.^

Brock came back into the room. "well _that _didn't go well".

"Yeah, we've noticed", said Dawn. Her stomach growled. "Uh…"

"Sounds like you're hungry" chuckled Brock. "Come on, lets go to the café downstairs and eat".

"Sure. Come on Piplup. Misty, Pikachu, you coming?"

"Nah, we're fine".

"Pika pika".

"Well, we'll get you 2 something anyway. Come on Dawn". Said Brock. Then they left.

Misty turned to ash. "Wake up soon Ash". Then she kissed his cheek.

"Pika…"

Then a groan startled them.

^.^.^.^.^

ASH'S POV

Ugh. My head hurts. Where am I? I can't see anything! Everything's all black and…hey! I hear something. It sounds like some sort of beeping. I opened my eyes. It was blurry at first, but then it started to clear. I looked around. The room I was in was all white. It had a couch, a table where 2 people can sit at, a rocking chair, and at least 10 regular chairs. The beeping came from a machine next to me. (Me: a heart monitor in case u didn't know. Oh and remember, he had a pretty serious head injury. So he basically is blind to everything he sees; meaning he doesn't know anything). I turned my head to see a girl with orange hair and blue-green eyes. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I turned my head a bit and saw a yellow mouse. It was smiling really big. It then jumped on me and hugged me.

"Pika pi! Pika pika!"

I didn't know what to do. But it looked friendly, so I hugged it back. I turned towards the girl and she was smiling with tears in her eyes. She started hugging me as well. "Ash! you're awake! Pikachu, Brock, Dawn, and I were so worried". My face felt hot. Who was she? I don't mind her hugging me, but still. Wait, who's Ash? She called me that, so it must be my name? She finally stopped. The mouse lay on my stomach, smiling at me. They were both really nice and friendly. I wish I knew who they were. After a few minutes, I finally got the courage to speak.

"Who are you?"

She looked startled. "Wh-what?"

"Who are you miss?"

"…do you know your name?"

Truthfully, no. "No" I told her.

"Your name is ash, my name is Misty" -Misty…what a beautiful name.- " and that over there is Pikachu. He's your starter pokemon".

I was bewildered. "What's a pokemon?"

She just looked at me. "How hard did you hit your head?" she asked slowly.

I cocked my head to one side, confused. "I hit my head?"

"Oh no…" I heard her mumble.

"Pika…" said Pikachu.

At that moment, brock and dawn walked in, hands full of burgers, fries, hot dogs, chips, drinks, cakes, ice cream, and more. (Me: I just made myself hungrier than I am right now. '-.-). They set the food on the table. Piplup helped too. "Ok misty, we got a ton of food, so we should be good for a few hours-" Brock was interrupted when he saw that Ash was awake. "Ash, you're awake!" Dawn turned around and gasped. Piplup looked too. They all ran to him and gave him a big bear hug.

(Me: sorry, that paragraph was normal POV 0.o, but below is still ash's POV).

I felt like I was suffocating. I felt a little uneasy as well. I whimpered. They got off. I pulled the covers up to my nose. It was easy to talk to misty because she was the only one here aside from Pikachu.

"Ash, what's wrong?" asked the blue haired girl.

I didn't answer.

"Ash?" asked the man.

I still didn't answer.

"Ash, this is Brock and Dawn", said Misty, gesturing to the people beside her. "and that's dawns piplup".

I looked at them. "He-hello", I said timidly.

They all looked at each other.

At that moment, a guy with a white coat and a stethoscope came in.

He looked at me and smiled. "Ah, you're awake". Then he went to do some tests. He had me open my mouth to look inside as well as my ears and nose. He banged my knees with…a mini hammer? (Poo: no idea what its called). Then he checked my heart, neck, and stomach for any clogging. Then he had everyone get out to check more private things. (Me: I hate it when they do that -.-). He had me pee in a cup to check something. When he was done with that, he checked my blood pressure. It was normal but a little bit different considering I lost a lot of blood, he said. When he was done with checking everything he needed to check (Me: that includes some things I may have forgotten or are too lazy/don't want to write), he wrote my stats/status on his clipboard and left with the samples and machines/devices. Then the 3 people and 2…po-po-pokemon, walked in. They sat down next to me: Misty and Pikachu in the same place as before, Brock and Dawn on my other side. Brock was directly across from Misty with Dawn next to him and her Piplup standing on the bed near my knees.

I felt nervous right now. I shivered a bit, frightened, and moved a little under the covers. Misty smiled. She put a hand on my arm, basically the only thing protruding from the blanket was my head. "It's ok Ash. They're our friends". She moved her hand to my shoulder. She squeezed it a bit, reassuring me. I looked at Pikachu. It smiled at me and went to lick my cheek. I looked towards the other 2- "Piplup!"- 3. Brock smiled at me. "Don't worry Ash, we've been friends for years. Don't be afraid of us (Poo: ok Dawn, is close to 1 year now).

"He's right", said Dawn. "We are all best friends. You can trust us".

"pip, lup, pip". Said Piplup. He walked towards me and said a reassuring 'I won't hurt you no matter what' in it's own language. It then patted my other arm but I was still scared of these creatures besides Pikachu. I felt uneasy and averted my eyes to Misty, pleading. She nodded and looked at Dawn. She nodded and told Piplup to come back, which it did, looking a little sad.

I started thinking. Can I trust these people and…pokemon? I looked into all of their eyes. Piplups were full of grief, probably for the way I acted. I gave it a warm smile and it brightened up immediately. Dawn's were full of emotion, like if she can't decide on something; happy for me waking up, upset for my condition, etc. Brock's were full of understanding. His showed that they understand what was going on and what I'm going through and that they just want to help. Pikachu's were full of meaning. His eyes showed me that I can do this and be strong and to never give up…strange. That sounds familiar… When I looked into Misty's eyes, I got lost in them. Her eyes were full of life. Hers showed that everyone was telling the truth and that they will help me any way they can. (Me: ok, I couldn't think of what 'meaning and 'life' to do for Pikachu and Misty; and I'll probably kill myself later after I upload this because I found out what to put. That always happens to me. -.-). I smiled a little because I just realized that I can trust them.

^.^.^.^.^

_5pg. this is probably my longest chapter yet! I'm proud of myself. _

Me: I'm done! Huzzah! This was really fun to write! It's nice to write about this story again. Woo-hoo!


	9. A Blast From The Past

_Ah, it's nice to be back._

_News: ash's cyndaquil evolves into quilava!_

Me: yay! I'm back!

Misty: where were u?

Me: working on my other stories

Misty: …

Me: but I have (literally) been dying to write this one again. I have it all planned out…barely.

Drew: haha!

Me: what? I know the plan but I don't know HOW i'm gonna sort it out.

Drew: u still don't know

Me: ~smacks him back to hoenn~

Ash: where are we?

Me: uh…my house?

Paul: u don't know ur own house?

Me: where did u come from?

Paul: …nowhere…

Dawn: is this ikarishipping?

Kenny: what?

Me: no

Kenny: YES!

Paul: …okay…

May: why are u here?

Paul: idk, it's her mind

Me: heh heh…disclaimer?

Dawn: Pokemaster101 doesn't own pokemon otherwise misty would travel with ash again

Ash: on with the story!

Me: oh by the way, I was reading this story over to get the feeling of it back in my head, and I might change it to rated M sometime considering the weapons Megan got, so yeah…I don't know when though. Also pretend I did Professor Ivy. Brock has 10 little brothers and sisters so only one of them is 7.

_(I can't believe I forgot these) _

_Gary: 15_

_Professor Oak: 55_

_Professor Elm: 30_

_Professor Birch: 35_

_Professor Ivy: 20 (because brock likes her) Brock: ~hides in corner~ …that…name…_

_Professor Rowan: 53_

**Chapter 8: A Blast From The Past**

Delia, Tracey, and Professor Oak were currently riding on Dragonite to Sunnyshore City. Professor Oak was first, being the owner of Dragonite, then Delia, who was very anxious to see her son, and taking the rear was Tracey, who was looking around sight seeing. He was also trying to find a way to lighten up the mood a bit.

"So…I've heard that Sunnyshore City has a beach."

Professor Oak also tried to lighten the mood. "Why yes, it sure does. It has a fabulous view of the ocean as well." He didn't say it lead to the Pokemon League because he thought it might make Delia think of Ash.

It didn't work though. "How could you two think that when Ash is hurt?" She was on the verge of tears.

"Mrs. Ke- Delia, we're just trying to help you."

"How is that helping me?"

"Well, trying to get your mind off of him."

"Why? He's my baby and I'm worried about him."

"Panicking isn't going to help him Delia." Professor Oak intervened. "It will only make things worse."

She stopped and considered what Professor Oak said. She decided to calm down so she stared at the sky. She saw Starly fly through a nice sunny day. They landed in a tree where their nest was and handed their babies food for them. The babies chirped and accepted it. When they were done, they nestled into their parent's chests and quickly fell asleep. Their parents rested their heads on top of them in a way of protection. That reminded Delia of nights where Ash would have woken up from a nightmare and have gone to her room, pleading her to stay with her. She always allowed him and he always went into her bed and hugged her and fell asleep that way. She did the same for his sake.

Calming down was very hard considering everything resembled Ash's childhood. The grass and houses below reminded them when he would run out and play with Gary. They used to throw rocks and pretend they were pokeballs. Then they would act out a pokemon battle. They would always fight to saying that they won. The trees reminded her of him climbing them and enjoying the view. The people's picnics along the hills reminded her of when she, Ash, Professor Oak, and Gary went to their picnics. Sometimes, it would even just be her and Ash. But the one thing that got her was that she thought about the docks and water in Canalave City. Besides having boat rides there was something that made Delia cry thinking about it…

~_**Flashback~**_

_Delia's POV_

_Professor oak, Gary, my 5 year old son, Ash, and I were on are our way to Pallet Lake. (Poo: it's the water south of Pallet Town in the games. I didn't no what to call it.) We were gonna have a little vacation together. We set up our stuff and sat in a circle. We passed sandwiches around to eat. We were staying until afternoon today. 5:00. It was noon now._

_After we ate, it was 30 after. Ash and Gary wanted to play; since they were sugar high. They were bouncing up and down on their heels. I wanted them to wait incase they get cramps. I had them wait another half hour. Their sugar high went down. I let them play. (Poo: is it a half hour or an hour?)_

_While they left, Professor Oak and I talked about his research._

"_It's going fine. Right now, I'm studying the recipes of food for each type of Pokemon. Like a Butterfree likes sweet things and a Pikachu likes dry things. (Poo: watch the Professor Ivy episode and the berry…thing in the Sinnoh games. U no, the thing that tells u what type of berry each Pokemon like.) Some are even picky, so I have to mix different kinds of berries together." He said._

"_Wow. But I'm sure you'll figure it out."_

"_Thanks Delia." He smiled._

_We ended up talking about Pokemon all the while we've been there._

"_Well, I suppose we should leave. It's 5 now." He said, looking at his watch._

"_Alright." I stood up. "Ash, Gary, it's time to leave!"_

_No answer. They probably didn't hear me, so I screamed louder. "Ash, Gary, it's time to-!" I was interrupted when I heard Ash scream._

_Ash's POV (5 hours before)_

_Gary and I walked all the way to Pallet Lake. It was pretty. But I would never tell Gary that. He would make fun of me._

_We finally made it and Gary turned around. He touched my shoulder, "Tag! You're it!" he said, and started running._

"_Hey!" I said. It was always like him to pull a sneak attack on me. I chased him. After a while, I got him and ran. We played that for a while. (2 hours and a half.) But we stopped when I spotted some rope hanging and tied to a tree._

"_Hey! Let's play with that!" I said. I jumped and swung from all sides. "Weeeeeeeee!"_

"_Here I come!" said Gary, and he jumped on the rope when it swung over to him._

_We were both screaming and laughing and when it slowed down, we started it back up again._

_We were still playing when I heard my mom yell: "Ash, Gary, it's time to leave!" We tried to slow down but we were going way too fast! So, we decided to jump. Gary did first and made it. He staggered a bit, though._

_When I was going to jump, my hands slipped! I guess it must of gotten sweaty for holding the rope so long. I flew towards Pallet Lake. I always wanted to see it from the air, but not like this!_

…_Especially since I can't swim._

_I screamed._

_Delia's POV_

_I froze, startled, then bolted towards the scream. What could have made him scream? Professor Oak ran with me._

_When we reached Pallet Lake, we saw Gary screaming towards it._

"_Gary!" called Professor Oak. "Where's Ash?"_

_He turned, startled, and pointed towards a little dot in the lake. I had to squint since it was so far. I saw Ash, trying to tread but failing. He got tired and sank into the water._

"_ASH!" I screamed._

"_Go Blastoise!" said Professor Oak, throwing a pokeball. Out came a Blastoise._

"_BLAST!"_

"_Go and rescue Ash from drowning." He said pointing towards the water._

"_BLAST!" then it jumped in._

_It came back up a minute later and got Ash to shore. I ran over and picked him up. Professor Oak said: "Good job Blastoise." And returned it._

"_Blast." It said while it got returned._

_I sat down and listened for any water in his chest. He wasn't blue, but I wanted to make sure. Than God there was none. I set him down on my lap, one arm under his head and around and my hand was on his shoulder; and one arm over his stomach and my hand on his back. "Ash? Ash, can you hear me sweetheart? Ash?" I said calmly. I said his name for a while when he began to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me._

"_M-mommy?" he asked._

"_Yes, it's me sweetie."_

_He looked up with his eyes at me and they started to water. I hugged him as he cried into my chest._

_**~End Flashback~**_

I felt tears come to my eyes as I remembered that day.

"Delia?" I snapped out of my trance and blinked back tears as I turned my attention to Professor Oak.

"Yes?"

"We're here."

^.^.^.^.^

All 4 of the Elites stood by their boss.

"Sir, we all completed our assignments. Missions were successful." Danny said.

"Good. Very good." He said.

"When will we attack?" asked Clyde.

"Soon. Very soon. Clyde, Danny, Brianna, go get your weapons."

"Yes sir." They said then left.

"Now what?" asked Megan.

"We wait," said the boss. "until the right moment."

^.^.^.^.^

Ash's POV

I smiled a genuine smile. I felt like a new these people; and it's only been a few minutes!

Then Brock blinked. "Oh! Ash, uh, 3 more people are coming to see you."

Now I blinked. "Who?"

"Your mom, Professor Oak, and Tracey."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

Brock didn't have time to answer when I heard someone scream "ASH!" and then I started choking.

^.^.^.^.^

_7pg. now I think THIS was the longest chappie yet. Sorry for the wait! Cliffhanger! Most of you probably know what happened and some of you are like "What?" lol_

Me: now that I'm done with this, I can work on EKTABC'S again

Ash: why?

Me: everyone seems to like it better. i'm serious. I don't mind. I actually want to work on it anyway.

Ash: ok

Me: REVIEW!


	10. Regroup and Regenerate

_What's up people? Did ya miss me? How long has it been; over 5 months, no? 5 months and over a week. Well, I'm back. I missed this story. I was thinking on what story to start on next and I've decided Amnesia. _

_News: a new mini (?) trailer has been revealed about the 14__th__ movie._

Me: hi every1! I'm gonna try 2 make this long; at least 2000 or words or something, like with my one-shot. I'm not gonna make u guys wait a long time 4 a short chapter.

Gary: by author's notes?

Me: nope! The story

Misty: let's see…

Ash: REVIEW!

Me: u say that l8r Ash. Now's the disclaimer.

Leaf: Pokemaster101 doesn't own Pokemon. If she did, make out central.

Everyone: wait, WHAT?

Me: XD

Ash: on with the story!

Me: P.S. / btw, pretend I added Leaf where Gary was, okay? I can't edit it 'cause the file is on my other lab top. Sorry.

_**Bold italic**_ = stuff from newspapers, letters, books, etc.

**Chapter 9: Regroup and Regenerate**

Professor Oak landed his Dragonite near the "Welcome To Sunnyshore City" sign. They all got off in a hurry, especially Delia. After all, her baby was in the hospital; and with a head injury! She was very upset. Anyone could tell just by the look of her face: pale and tear-stained with sore eyes and raw cheeks. It was obvious she'd been crying during her memory of Ash almost drowning.

Professor Oak recalled Dragonite back into its pokeball after saying "A job well done." They would have flown straight to the hospital, but they didn't want a lot of attention; like what is the famous Professor Oak doing in Sunnyshore City in Sinnoh, for instance.

They walked normally, not a lot of people were out, but they didn't want to attract too much attention.

They soon came up to a newspaper. It was the same one that the gang had seen earlier except that it has been updated. They read it.

_**A 15 year old boy was found by a neurosurgeon (sp?) near the mountain 3 days ago. It has been reported that the boy has suffered a serious head injury, but is going to recover. His friends say that he was saving his Pikachu from an organization called 'Team Rocket'. The strong wind currents had pushed him off when he successfully got his Pikachu back. The Pikachu was uninjured.**_

_**Police have blocked the mountains from anyone and there are investigations going on. Security is guarding the mountain from everyone. "The mountains are off limits to anyone until the wind currents disappear from now on." They say.**_

They stopped there and ran straight for the hospital.

^.^.^.^.^

"Hmm…it looks like they're on their way to the hospital." Said the Boss.

"Should we do something?" Megan asked.

"No. I want to see how they're going to handle the amnesia the kid has." He grinned. "Let's see what they're going to do about it first, and then we'll strike. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." The four Elites said.

^.^.^.^.^

The trio found the hospital in five minutes. They ran inside and up to the Reception's Desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes! Do you know which room my son is in? He's the boy that fell off of the mountain."

"Yes. He's in Room 213. Don't run, though. You might bump into someone with a patient near them."

They quickly nodded and walked fast. They went up stairs, walked quickly down the corridor and went up the next flight of stairs to the rooms of the 200's.

"208, 209,, 210, 211, 212…" Delia mumbled. "213!" she opened the door and found her son smiling at the gang. "Ash!" She yelled. She then ran over and gave him a death hug.

^.^.^.^.^

"Hehehehehe…look at the boy squirm." Chuckled Danny.

"Yeah." Brianna giggled. "He obviously doesn't know who she is."

"It's kind of scary, though. He doesn't even remember his own mother. It's that bad?" Clyde asked.

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Said the Boss. "It had ought to be. He has a very serious head injury after all." He smirked. "And that's just perfect."

The four Elites grinned, evilly.

^.^.^.^.^

ASH'S POV

W-w-who's this? W-why is s-she h-hugging me? I-I'm s-scared…

I was trembling; from the fact that a strange woman was hugging me and the fact that I'm choking by the death grip she was giving me.

I-is she trying to k-kill me? I shuddered. I started to whimper. I don't think she heard me, though. She was saying something, but I could barely hear her. I couldn't breathe. I started to cry.

M-misty…h-help…!

I looked over at her and we locked eyes. She then snapped around and said "Ms. Ketchum! He can't breathe!"

Once she did that, the strange woman known as 'Ms. Ketchum' let me go and I breathed in deeply. I then hid under the covers, trembling.

W-why did she do that? W-who is she?

I sniffed. I could hear people talking and heard more people coming in through the doors. But I didn't care. All I cared about now was to get away from here, or at least making this strange woman go away.

I felt a hand touch the side of my head under the covers and caress it. I opened my eyes to see someone to the left of me doing it. Misty. I smiled. The woman was still on the bed, but I didn't care. All that mattered now was Misty. I nuzzled into her caress as a thank you and I saw her smile. I loved her caress. It felt so good! I moaned a little. I heard her giggle and I blushed.

She eventually stopped and I was saddened. She touched my hands and then the covers and took her hand out. I know what she was thinking. I slowly pulled my hands up and slowly took off the covers just enough so I could see. Misty, Pikachu and Brock were smiling at me, Dawn and Piplup looked a little confused and the woman had a grave expression on her face. The two new people that walked in were staring hopelessly at the woman then turned to me to give a small smile. I wonder why, though…

I looked into her eyes. She looked into mine and we stayed like that for a while.

Brock broke the silence. "Um, Ash?" I looked over at him. "These are the people I was talking about earlier. He gestured towards the woman. "This is your mother." He then gestured to the two new people. "The one on the left is Tracey and the one on the right is Professor Oak."

I heard him, but I was mostly concentrating more on the woman. She was my mother? But…how come I didn't recognize her? No wonder she looks upset. I got teary-eyed. I'm s-sorry…mom…

I leaned forward and hugged her. She seemed startled at first, but then started to hug me back and let her tears fall on my head. So did I. I felt incredibly guilty about not knowing who she was, but why, though? How come I couldn't even recognize my own mother?

I looked at Misty and cocked my head to the side. "Why can't I remember anything?"

The room got eerily quiet.

"…Um…you sort of…hurt yourself. Your head. Really bad." She said.

I hurt my head? I touched it and yelped. It hurt really badly. My mom gasped and gently took my hand away and held it in hers. She caressed it. I smiled up at her. I then turned to Misty. "But how come I can't remember anything? I should at least remember something."

Misty looked sad and I felt a little guilty about that. "Well…" she said. Then she sighed. "You got amnesia, Ash."

I cocked my head to one side. "Amnesia?"

"Yeah." Brock said. "It's when a head injury is so bad that you lose your memory, and depending how much damage it is, it affects how much of your memory you forget. Obviously, since you can't remember any of us and your pokemon and much more, it's pretty serious."

I thought about that. How can that be? Wait a minute…Azelf…and those silhouettes of people…who were _they_? Azelf's a pokemon, one who I could trust. But, what about the silhouettes? What were they going to do with me? Wait, was that real, or a dream? Ugh…my head hurts…

^.^.^.^.^

NORMAL POV

"Hmm…interesting…I thought he was going to freak out, not cry and hide under the covers." The Boss said in disgust. "Pff, what a baby…"

The four Elites nodded.

"Well then." The Boss said, clapping his hands together. "Phase 1's completed and now it's on to Phase 2." He grinned, evilly.

"Yes, sir." The four Elites grinned evilly as well.

"Clyde. Brianna. Danny. You three know what to do."

They nodded and left.

"Megan."

She stepped forward.

"I know I can trust you with this task."

"Yes sir and thank you." She bowed and the leader of the four Elites walked away.

(Poo: all of the Elites had their weapons with them like Megan when she got hers; just at different times.)

"Now, boy." The Boss said, turning towards the screen. "We will watch and see what we can do…"

^.^.^.^.^

Brianna flew to Johto again. She was now in Blackthorn City, (sp?) looking for two specific people-ah! She found them. She landed and hid in the bushes, watching.

"Yay! I finally got my fifth ribbon!" May held her ribbon up high.

"Pff, 'bout time!"

She angrily turned towards Drew. "So?"

"Well, I got all of mine before you and I even beat you sometimes when've we battled."

"Yeah, _sometimes_!"

"Pff, whatever. I still got all of my ribbons first." He flicked his hair and winked at May.

She growled.

Brianna smirked and brought out her…

^.^.^.^.^

It was getting late and the gang had to get rooms at the Pokemon Center. Delia, Misty and Pikachu hesitated before leaving. Pikachu didn't want to leave, but he needed to tell Ash's other pokemon.

They booked their rooms: guys in one, girls in another. Pikachu decided to stay with Misty after telling all of Ash's pokemon. They were really upset, but couldn't see him now.

They all got in their beds and fell asleep.

^.^.^.^.^

"Megan, can you hear me?" the Boss asked.

"Yeah, Boss. What is it?" she asked, while flying to Sinnoh.

"Watch them when the kid gets dismissed from the hospital and see what they're going to do."

"Yes, Boss." She said, before the Boss hung up.

^.^.^.^.^

ASH'S POV

I was currently lying in myhospital bed, trying to fall asleep, but I was contemplated with thoughts of Azelf and the silhouettes. I probably knew them from somewhere…or maybe I've never met them at all.

My thought soon drifted off to Misty. She was so nice to me today. I knew I could trust her at first sight; Pikachu too. I wonder why she did that, though. Was she just being a good friend, or…

Suddenly, a blue light formed in front of him and took the shape of a pokemon. It was Azelf. I sat bolt upright. "Azelf! What are you doing here?"

It smiled. "Just checking up on you. I told you I'd see you again." It did a little flip in the air. "But your memory…its bad isn't it?" It frowned.

"Um…I guess…"

"Well, I heard that you were having troubled thoughts. What's the matter?"

I guess Azelf knew since it was in my…dream? Memory? Ugh…

"Well, I just want to know if I knew those people, and you, before I…"

"Well, you knew me. We've met before. Twice actually. …Well, the first time wasn't exactly like this, but…"

"What about the silhouettes?"

"Can't say."

I didn't press on the matter. "Do you know what they want with me?"

"Can't say."

I frowned.

"All will come in time, Ash. Now, I also heard you were thinking about that girl, Misty, was it?"

I blushed. "W-well…"

It giggled. "Aw, never mind. That will also come in due time." It winked.

"Wait, what?"

"Good-bye Ash Ketchum." It waved, then turned blue, then disappeared.

I didn't have time to react. But I wonder why Azelf didn't say anything about the silhouettes, and Misty. I blushed. Grr…why do I keep blushing?

I didn't want to think about it, so I laid back down and fell asleep.

^.^.^.^.^ (Poo: this line started the 8th page. XD)

_8 pg. This is my longest chapter yet! Word wise. 2,284 words! 8D_

Me: see, I told u!

Gary: ~grumbles~

Me: hey Leaf, c'mere.

Leaf: ~comes over~

Me: ~whispers in her ear~

Leaf: ~smiles~ ~grabs Gary's hand and pulls him away~

Gary: wait, WHAT? Leaf! What r u doing?

Me: hehehe…XD Misty, do the same 2 Ash

Misty: ~smiles and grabs Ash's hand and pulls him away~

Ash: huh? But I didn't even do anything!

Me: it's nothing bad.

Ash: oh. Ok, then. ~turns to audiesnce~ REVIEW!

Me: if u don't, screw u! XD ah, I missed that. Now u see what I mean about make out central? XD Smell ya l8r! (I've also missed that line. XD)


	11. Refreshed

_Hello again! First chapter of the new year for __Amnesia__! 8D_

_News: _The 41st episode of the _Best Wishes _series has been entitled as 「全員集合！ドンバトル！！」 _Everyone Gathers! Don Battle!_, which is scheduled to premiere on July 7, 2011.

Ash: I CAN'T READ!

Misty: Pff, me neither.

Gary: Ha!

Leaf: Can YOU read it, wise guy?

Gary: Yes.

Leaf: Then do it!

Gary: Everyone Gathers! Don Battle!

Leaf: …

Me: WOW what a fail.

Gary: I just slayed you all.

Me: Alright. The authors' notes are getting too long. I don't own Pokémon.

Ash: On with the story!

Me: He never ceases to amaze me…

_Italics_ = thoughts

**Chapter 10: Refreshed**

ASH'S POV

By the time I woke up, it was 1:00 p.m. I'm still tired, though. I guess it's because of my head…?

Looking at the ceiling, I tried to recall what happened. I'm in a hospital, my family and friends have visited me, have had strange dreams, and have seen a Pokémon that I've known before. I can't remember anything before that, though. Every time I do, my head starts throbbing-which it is doing now-and it's _killing_ me.

Can I sit up? I slowly push myself upright into a sitting position and relax for a couple of seconds. I must've banged my head really hard id it keeps bothering me and hurts to a touch.

Looking outside from the window, I see a beach far off and stairs to my left and a building labeled 'Pokémon Center' to my right. At least I can still tell the difference… A few shops were in front of me and kids and adults playing or walking around.

That made me realize that I need something to _do_. I feel like I've been lying around for _months_…I _hope_ it wasn't that long. I'll have to ask someone about that.

Speaking of someone, where is everyone? Probably still sleeping? Nah. Not till 1:00 p.m. Maybe they're shopping. Meh.

I feel livelier. I need to get out. Swinging my legs over carefully, I noticed how dirty my jeans are. I looked down and saw that my shirt was less dirty. So were my socks. I must've worn something over them, like shoes and a vest or something.

I tried to stand up, but something was pulling me back. I looked over and noticed something in my arm attached to something with a pouch with liquid inside. It said 'I.V' on the pouch.

_Hmm…_

I clicked on a button next to my bed and a nurse ran in.

"Yes? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Um, how do you get this out?" I ask, pointing to the inside of my elbow.

"Oh, let me get a doctor first to see if you're allowed to, sweetie." She said and walked out.

_If I'm allowed? I'm not allowed to leave?_

I don't think that I can handle that.

A few minutes later, a doctor came in. he took a clipboard from the front of my bed and read it.

"You want to leave, Mr. Ketchum?" He asked.

I nod vigorously. I don't think that I can stay in here without walking or something.

"Well, we'll have to do a few tests. We need to know if you're capable of simple exercises like walking and stretching."

"Yes, sir." Anything to get out of here.

The doctor took the I.V. out carefully and I winced a little. He wrapped a bandage around it.

"Alright, lets begin. Stand up, please."

I did and began the tests.

^.^.^.^.^

Normal POV

Megan watched Ash begin to stretch and walk around the hospital room.

_Heh, is he leaving already?_

She dialed her boss and he answered in a few seconds.

"Yes, Elite?"

"The boy is doing exercises. I guess he's sick of that damn room now, eh?"

"Heh, he is lively."

"Yeah."

"Keep an eye on him. I want to see how his 'trust' on people is. After all, people like him are leery when they don't know someone or something; or in his case, cry and hide." He snickered a little.

"Sure thing." She chuckled at that.

They hung up and she saw Ash's friends walking towards the hospital.

"Lets see if what the Boss says stays true or not." She laughed and continued watching.

^.^.^.^.^

When Misty and the gang met, it was 9:00 a.m. They walked out of the Poke Center and down the road.

"Should we visit Ash?" Misty asked.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed from her shoulder, confirming a "Yes!" as an answer to her question.

"Nah, let him sleep. Also, it's not visiting hours yet." Brock said.

Misty and Pikachu looked sad.

"Well, lets get some breakfast." Tracey suggested.

"Yeah, splendid idea, Tracey." Professor Oak praised.

"Ehehehe…" Tracey rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"But professor, what about your identity?" Delia asked.

"Well, maybe we can ask for somewhere more isolated," he answered.

"Well, lets go then. I'm starving! Right, Pikachu?" Misty said.

"Pika, pika," he replied.

"Heh, you sounded like Ash, Misty." Brock teased.

She blushed.

They all laughed and walked to a restaurant.

When they got there, they saw signs about Sunnyshore being renovated into a more safer place.

"Looks like they're going to spread that everywhere, even to other regions." Professor Oak said.

"Yeah," they all agreed.

They got an isolated booth and took their orders.

"Now, how are we gonna kill time?" Misty asked, crisscrossing her fingers on top of the table.

"Um…talking?" Tracey suggested.

"How about for a walk? It's a nice day," Delia mused. **(1)**

They agreed and did just that after they ate.

_**~Four Hours Later~**_

"Lets go visit Ash now," Brock said. "I'm sure that visiting hours have already started by now."

"Pikachu!" Pikachu jumped off Mistys' shoulder and ran in the direction towards the hospital.

"Wait up, Pikachu!" Misty called and chased after him. Everyone else followed.

^.^.^.^.^

ASH'S POV

I feel more active now! I can run a few miles! I jogged in place.

"Haha, calm down boy!" The doctor said, chuckling.

"Can I leave now?"

"Well, yes, but lets ask your mother just to make sure."

I stopped. "When will she come?"

Suddenly, we heard scratching at the door.

"Pika, pika!"

"Pikachu?" I said.

I walked over and opened the door to see Pikachu jump on me and everyone else breathing heavily.

"Chaa~" He rubbed his face against mine.

"Hi Pikachu!" I exclaimed and laughed whilst hugging him.

"Ah, Mrs. Ketchum," the doctor said whilst walking over, "Ash here would like to leave. I ran tests and he's in top condition. But I'm asking you if he's allowed to leave."

I gave her a happy look. She giggled.

"Well, I'm honored that you've decided to wait for me. And if what you say is true," she glanced at me and I started to dance on the tips of my toes. She laughed. "Then it's alright with me." She kissed my cheek and I kissed her cheek back.

"Well, it's settled then," he said, clapping his hands together. "You may leave, Mr. Ketchum."

"Yay!" I'm so happy right now. I need to run…

^.^.^.^.^.

We're outside and I'm running a mile.

"Ash, take it easy!" I hear Misty call from behind me and I made a U-turn.

I stop in front of her and jog in place. "But I can't!"

"Stop, or I'll make you stop." She said and I had a feeling that I didn't want to know what she would do to make me stop.

I stopped.

"That's better." She smiled.

"Hey Ash, do ya wanna see your Pokemon now?" Brock asked.

"Huh? I had more Pokémon?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. Let them out!" Misty said.

"Alright! Come on out!" Brock threw five balls into the air and a blinding light came forth from all of them.

Out came a big bird, turtle, and a fire monkey, a small weasel and…um…a gopher?

Once they all saw me, they charged towards me. I got trampled over.

I was a little scared until I saw their faces. They were all smiling and laughing and calmed down and smiled and laughed back. They all got off and I sat up slowly, still leery of my head.

But the little gopher ran towards me and jumped. It bit my head. Hard.

I don't remember much after that. But I do remember my eyes rolling back in my head and hearing voices. I fell back and all I could remember before seeing darkness was incredible _**pain**_.

^.^.^.^.^

**(1)** – Is that the right word to use?

_7pg. 1,544 words word count says. It'll probably say different when I post this chapter. Heh. Cliffhanger._

Me: Now here is MY news. I made a new poll! ~throws confetti~ It will be up by the time I upload this chapter. ^-^ And for the crossover, may you tell me if it's the right word? Insight, I mean. It fits, but…

Leaf: Gary stories!

Gary: And all of them are me being or getting hurt in some way. '-.-

Leaf; Aw, don't be sad, be glad! (Me: Stole that from my friend. XD) ~hugs him~

Gary: 3

Me: XD

Everyone: REVIEW PLEASE!

Me, Gary, & Leaf: Smell ya later!


End file.
